


The Lie Of Winter(Icy x OC)

by Beauty_Before_Chaos



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies, selfship fic, winx selfship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beauty_Before_Chaos/pseuds/Beauty_Before_Chaos
Summary: This is the masterpost for the fanfiction I’m writing called “The Lie Of Winter”, an Icy and Danielle centered story. I will be collectively adding all the links to the chapters here as to avoid clutter when searching for them, so feel free to come along for the ride!
Relationships: Aisha/Nex, Bloom/Sky, Flora/Helia, Icy/Original Female Character, Layla/Nex, Musa/Riven - Relationship, Stella/Brandon, Techna/Timmy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Scattered Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Danielle Floyd has always struggled with her identity, first being a princess, then a witch, and now a fairy. It takes a long time to come to terms with who she is as a person, and she gains lots of friends along the way
> 
> We will see what happens when she looses the most important person in her life to the darkness, and we will see her reaction to the perils ahead of her. Will she remain faithful to her new friends and allies, or will she risk it all to save someone corrupted by anger?

"This isn't over."

Those words rang in Danielle's ears over and over again as she stared down at her textbook, her eyes seelingly glossy and full on unsuspecting dread. She wasn't the most attractive thing to look at, but she was interesting enough to catch the attention of many, including the notorious Winx Club ladies. Her skin was soft and pale, adorned by her perfectly round light maroon colored lips. No one ever spoke to her, she was quiet and small.

Danielle's reputation for being a former witch didnt make it easy for the people to interact with her, even the kinder faries of Alfea school of Magic. She was never any trouble though, she took her notes, she studied hard and worked just like everyone else. There was a lot of changing to be done when moving schools to swap proffessions, even in her outfit now. 

She wore a small black long sleeve, which complimented her soft dreadly expression perfectly. All the while her brown shoulder lenght hair ran down her back like a waterfall, and her white skinny jeans outlined her lower form. She had a little black belt that couldnt be there with any real purpose other than looks, and her black heals seemed to tie her look together.

Tapping her pencil against the desk softly, Danielle let out a small sigh before letting her yellow eyes flutter shut. She was still tired, even though she had gotten the reccomended amount of sleep for most women her age. She was tired, and she didnt understand why. Maybe it was the stress of being taken from home, or the thought of not being what her parents wanted her to be, either way it made for some very unpleasant dreams at night.

When she opened her eyes again, one of the other student with long yellow-blonde hair was staring at her, tilting her head to the side curiously making Danielle flinch. Shifting once, she turned to the girl and made eye contact, feeling her cheeks heat up and her heart begining to race. She was a very pretty fairy, must more appealing than Danielle found herself, with big bright brown eyes and lucious blonde locks. She must've been ever boys dream.

Danielle cleared her throat softly, breaking the other fairy's train of thought quickly, making her jump and look away as if she hadn't seen her. Slowly, she turned back around with an awkward smile, waving one hand gingerly before sighing and opening her mouth to speak. She muttered a soft apology before turning around once more, looking at a red haired girl that Danny recognized as Bloom. they whispered between one another before Bloom glared at the other fairy and nudged her to turn back.

"My name is Stella, sorry for staring..." Stella said softly, her cheeks a soft shade of pink as she offered her hand to greet with a sheepish grin on her face. She seemed embarassed about being caught, and rightfully so; Danielle slowly took her hand and shook it, about to introduce herslef before she continued. "I just-... I was just curious. You were originally a witch from Cloud Tower school of witchcraft and sorcery, aren't you?"

Danielle let out another sigh, this one more exasperated before she watched Bloom move into the empty desk beside her, one that belonged to a sick student. She half wondered if the teach would get onto them for talking in class, but it seemed he was preoccupied with another student for the time being. 

"Yes," Danielle muttered, crossing her arms over her chets before she leaned back in her chair. She would only offer them a sour nod, her face scrunching up as she recalled her time at the previously mentioned school. It wasn't bad. Gods no it wasnt bad, nowhere near it actually. If Danielle was honest with herself, she really missed it, but not for the lessons no, for the people she had grown close to. "What of it?"

"Nothing, nothing." Bloom said quickly, cutting Stella off before she had the chance to speak again, making the blonde fair scoff, rolling her eyes softly. Bloom was a well known protege around the school, and you could supposedly call her and her friends popular, among their group. They had just earned their Enchantix a could of weeks ago, something Danielle assumed she would never get for herself. "You're alone."

God wasn't she just a ray of sunshine?

"Seems like it, yea." Danielle retorted with a groan, throwingher head back before shaking her hair with her fingers. Sucking her teeth softly as the teacher moved to another student, she seemed to wince, blinking once before continuing. It was true that Danny spent most of her time alone, no one daring to approach a former witch, except these two. "I don't see the problem."

Bloom shrugged her shoulders softly, her own firey red hair moving to the side of her face as she moved her body. She had such pretty blue eyes, full of light and life, something Danielle longed to feel thriving inside herself. How could she possibly be so shiny.

"You two have Enchantix." Danielle blurted suddently, touching her lips to make sure she spoke those words outloud and in her own voice. Now it was her turn to be embarassed, her cheeks heating rapidly as her eyes darted around the room, rubbing the back of her neck. "What's it like?"

"Ladies!" Chirped the professor, making them jump and turn around in their seated, Stella letting out a soft giggle as they did so. Several moments of silence passed before the proffessor went back to his work, and they turned towards one another again.

Stella looked from Bloom, back to Danielle, grinning softly before she brushed her hair out of her face and she took a deep breathe. She would bat her eyes once before giggling agin and rubbing her hands together maliciously, Bloom smiling softly in response before she spoke. "It's amazing..."

Danny nodded softly, seemingly intrigued by the thought of earning ones Enchantix. Every fairy form was specialized to the individual, and made to fit their powers and personality eaqually. It was earned by saving or protecting someone from your home realm, a place Danielle rarley visited due to her traveling abroad. School kept her busy, she she didnt have time to stage some sort of Enchantix summoning accident at home yet, which was probably a good thing.

"My name is Danielle, I'm the Fairy of Illusions." Danielle smiled slowly, a forced grin appearing on her face making Bloom furrow her eyebrows quietly. They shook hands once before Bloom introduced herself as the Fairy of the Dragon's Flame, a very powerful magic source. 

It was rumored that the Dragon's Flame created everything in existence to this day. She couldnt begin to understand the intense complex resposibilities that came with being so powerful. After all, with great power comes grat responsility, or so the old wise men used to say to the young.

"I'm-..."

"About to be in detention!" The professor snapped once more, stomping over to them making them all turn around stiffly, Daniella stiffling a soft laugh this time as Stella held her breath. The professor stared them down before ointing to Stella, telling her to get up, and moving her to another desk. 

Stella whined softly before hearing Bloom giggle, the professor slowly going back to help a student with their hand raised in the back. The blonde fairy always had a knack for getting herself in and out of trouble, it was no surprise the professor moved her for her volume.

"We were trying to ask..." Bloom whispered quielty, tilting he head to watch the professor quietly before looking back at Danielle with a small smile gracing her lips. Her voixe was like soft honeysuckle, very appeasing to the ears but pitched high enough to recognize her youth. "If you'd sit with us today at lunch?"

"Us?" Danielle asked softly, titling her own head to the side before putting her head down as the proffessor passed, her notes out infront of her making him nod and pass them quietly. His shoes tapped softly against the ground and fadded away, making her raise her head again and whisper. "Who's us?"

"Musa, Flora, Stella, Techna, Aisha, and I." Danny had suspected she had many friends but she expected to recognize at least a few of the names, only one of them was familiar though. Musa, someone she was already somewhat good friends with due to their similar powers and abilities.

Danny nodded her head slowly before sighing and rubbing her face. She looked at the clock, there was only ten minutes left until lunch, and then they would eat and regain their focus for the last three classes of the day. Bloom smiled and doodled a small sketch in her book, swaying gently as she waited for the time to pass by.

All the while Danielle couldnt help but stare, she was everything she often found herslef wishing to be. Confident, kind, beautiful, and the perfect dream. Of course she couldnt have it all that easy, considering her being a missing princess and all of a seemingly destroyed planet, but still.

Nonetheless, Danny leaned back once more before closing her own book. Rubbing her cheek softly, her stomkach lurched, making her wince softly as she waited for lunch to arrive.

-

She doesn't remember the bell ringing. Nor doesn she remember grabbing he rbelongings and following Bloom and Stella to their usual seat in the lunch room, but somehow, she was there. The gorup was heavily diverse, seemingly with faries of all cultures and beliefs, yet Dannielle still felt like she was intruding. 

"Hey Dan." Musa smiled and moved seats slowly, letting her hand find her amr gently making her grimace, her heart racing making the fairy of music pause and rub her arm gently. They weren't quiet her friends yet, but Musa knew that she would be welcomed either way, since afterall, she told them to get her.

Musa could be very demanding when she wanted to be, giving little to no room to argue with her, including on this endevour. Dannielle had shared her story with her, about moving from home to Cloud Tower, anf from there to Alfea. While Bloom didn't know it, she wa sall too right she she accused Danielle of being alone here at the school, and that didnt sit right with the fairy of music. "Hey Musa."

They had spoke about their families, Musa's late mother, and her father. Danielle felt most secura around her of all people, like any new comeer would feel towards those who offered their trust. She knew how it felt to be the new kid at a school, they've all been in that kind of position before after all. Musa only hoped with their friend group offering a hand, her integration would be easier.

Glancing down at her phone quietly, Danny stared longly at a picture of a young woman around her age, with platinum blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes; A witch from her previous school that had happened to be her best friend, and the reason she was able to get here at all.

"Is that Icy?" A brown haired fairy asked softly, titling her head to the side and narrowing her eyes; The fairy had soft brown skin and slowly wavy hair, but mostly straight. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of green, complimentig her aura with earthly tones and colorations. 

"Yes, don't ask." Musa said sharply, narrowig her own eyes as Bloom peered over at the picture, making Danielle blush uncomfortably and shove her phone away into her bag. They all gazed at her for a moment before Musa brushed them off with a soft sighed, opening her mouth to explain. "They were friends, the end. Now stop staring like shes your food."

Stella and Bloom paused nervously before nodding their heads, feeling bad for staring and making her uncomfortable, adn it became all the more obvious that it was Musa that wanted her here. The brunette fairy sighed and pulled her hair out of her face before offering her hand with Danielle taking it softly. "Sorry for to intrude, my name is Flora, fairy of Plants and everything green. I was only curious, but I shouldn't have butted in. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, you didn't mean to. Honestly I'm surprised you're even willing to talk to me, nobody else around here is due to my bakcground." Danielle said honestly, rubbing the back of her neck as she pushed her food around on her plate sighing softly before watching Flora sip her drink and shake her head, waving her hand at her.

"Well, Musa invited you in all honestly, but we did think it was sad you were all alone. I know you cant be too flattered to have pity taken on you but I don't like lying either. "Flora explained making Musa blush and frown with knitted brows, looking frustrated Flora even mentioned it, crossing her arms over her chest quickly. 

She was very blunt, surprisingly. Danny expected her to be nothing more than a pushover for a flower fairy, but no. She was sincere and honest, something Danielle very much appreciated. She offered a small smile before chuckling and brushing her own hair out of her face, shaking her head softly.

"Thank you for being honest with me. While I don't mean to sound desperate, I think I could do with a bit of pitty right about now. It's better than being shunned by everyone around you." Danielle smiled and sipped her drink before turning to the other two unidentified faries, one with purple hair and one with dark brown. "I'm Danielle, Fairy of Illusions."

"I'm Techna, Fairy of Technology," The purple haired woman said quickly, not even touching her food, instead heavily focused on a small trinket in front of her. She picked and pried at it with a pair of clippers and her fingers, making Danny watch in awe before looking at the other fairy as Techna pointed to her. "And this is Aisha, Fairy of Waves."

Their powers were just as diverse as their looks it seems. Each one of them had a very important roll to play on the team, and they had known each other for some time it seems. It was difficult to belive a simple charmix holding fairy could be any help to six Enchantix fairies.

Aisha noticed the look of disdain on her face and tapped the table softly to get her attention, her own voice was loud and commanding with a friendly and active undertone. "I know you're new and all, but I want you to know I don't think badly of you for coming from Cloud Tower. I don't think any of us do actually, we're probably more proud. It was brave of you to step up."

"I didn't do it alone. My friend helped me get here, or else I'd still be sitting complacantly at the Tower with the other witches right now." Danielle insisted, picking at her hand before Musa grabbed them, pulling them off the table and holding them in her own. "Sorry..."

"Don't be," Flora smiled and tilted her head to the side before she tapped her chin softly, trying to think of something she could do. "You're new here right? Let us come by your dorm after class and help you decorate your room then, it would be great for bonding time!"

She was new, that was true. Honestly Danielle didn't have that many decorations, only a few small pictures of she and her old friends, something she wasn't sure would be welcomed in the halls of a fairy teaching school. However despite better judgment, Danny offered a nod and a smile, seemingly excited for the time they would spend together.

Maybe it wasn't so bad they pittied her, she needed someone after all, and being alone after her loss wasn't the best idea with the way her thoughts spiraled out of control. She was seeing the councilor everynow and then already for exessive sorrow and anger, she didn't need anything else.

"Great, then it's settled. Oh your room is going to look so good!" Setlla chirped excitedly clapping her hairs before she laughed sharply, Musing rolling her eyes with a sly smile before she noticed a man with dark wine red hair in the doorway. She sighed as several more men approached the doorway and the Winx slowly stood as a gorup, wlaking to their respective partners, making Danille ache inside, as she realized just how small she was.

She missed her friends. She missed the Tower.


	2. Home and Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle gets dragged into going to a party by the Winx after hearing some rumors in class. Icy shows her hurt and anger after Danny beging to bond with the faries of Alfea, and the two have a heated moment in the dance ring.

Focus, the young fairy of illusions thought to herself. Danielle's wings fluttered softly as she hovered above the ground, balancing two plates with stone fruits on them in either hands. It was simple exercise, but definetly not an easy one to commit to; The practice was to excel her wing strength, and make her fast in flight. Although, in the moment all it seemed to do was make the poor primcess dizzy from the awkwards balance she was struggling to keep.

Watching from the back of the room was Musa, and the rest of her new friends. Danielle assumed she could call them that now, it had been weeks since they introduced themselves, and they had been adjusting quiet nicley. Her room was a beauitul mess, a mixture of plants, music, technology and flare; All the makings of the Winx Club. Of course there were a few hints of blue ocean waves, and bright firey reds to represent the sea and the sun fairy. It would be touching if it weren't so chaotic. However there wasn't a real order to how things were laid out, something Techna promised to clean and calculate later on.

Stella was babbling about who knows what in the back of the class, Musa giving a small scoff and rolling her eyes every once in a while, and the other faries producing their own responses. Danielle mumbled softly before she landed, setting the plates down and slidding to her knees with a cold sweat. She wiped her brow once before she heard to soft tapping of feet approaching, looking up to see Bloom who knealt beside her and reaching the touch her back.

"You did really good, much longer that Stella lasted when we were doing these." She was always so sweet and considerate, and seemed to know just the right thing to say to encourage people. Stella's ego was already as big as a blimp so it was no harm done, at least that would be assumed before she was heard gawking from behind the Dragon Fairy. 

Bloom slowly helped Danielle stand to her feet, brushing her hair out of her face and offering her a ponytail as the other fairies approached them. Danny took the hair tie and pinned her hair back with it, grateful to have it out of her face for the first time in forever. When she was young, she used to wear two low hanging pigtails, shapped into perfect little spiked loaves, childish but sweet. Granted, that was in the past, and this was the present.

"It's true, unfortunatley." Stella sighed and crossed her arms over her chest, covering the tie to her lime green biki styled crop-top, her matching orange skirt tying the look together with a pair of sandals. She always looked good, even when she wasnt trying, and inevitably that seemed to spike a surge of jelousy withing Danielle. She wanted to be more like her. "All jokes aside, I have some excellent gossip to share! I heard from someone, who head from someone else, that there is a party going on downtown tonight. We absolutley have to go!"

Oh god, parties were not Danielle's thing in the slightest. She wanted to protest, but once glance around at the faces at the other Winx said they had already made up their minds that they wished to attend. Danny opened her mouth to speak before shutting it. She picked at her hands softly before she glanced at the ground and sighed, opening her mouth once more. 

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to stay for a little while."

Stella squeeled in reponse, giggling loudly as she gripped Danielle's hand, jumping up and down repetedly and quickly for several moments, Techna shaking her head with a soft chuckle. Pulling back slowly, Stella glanced down at Danielle's outfit before sucking her teeth and shaking her head. She walked behind her slowly before she pushed her by her hips, leadin gher out of the classroom and back down the hallway.

"This outfit will not do, Bloom, help me figure something out will you?" Stella chirped sharply but affentionatley, Danielle whining in protest as they approached her room and she was nudged inside, th edoor closing loudly behind her. This was going to be fun.

-

"How are you classes?"

"They're good dad, nothing too unusual or difficult. Transforming is still kind of hard for me but I think I'm getting the hang of it." Danielle's voice was soft as she stood in the phone booth, sighing as she held the payphone up to her ear, her head tilted to the side. Her hair was still up from the session before, but Stella had sworn she was going to pin it up better before the party.

They had already picked out her outfit, a small black sleevless dress with a gold hip piece, and matching middle-finger resting gloves that traveled up to about her middle to upper arm. All tied together with a set of mackting black heals, and some white stockings; She couldn't afford to draw too much attention, but she could look classy.

"That's nice. Have you made any friends?" Drystan asked softly, the sound of his gruff but loving voice ringing out from the other end of the phone, sounding like oak and course dirt. It wasn't unattractive, but it also wasnt easy on the ears, and sounded far too raspy for the listener to focus on his tone. "You do know you can come home anytime, dear..."

"I know, I'm fine really. I've made a lot of new friends actually. Made it in with the 'cool kids' of the school and we're all getting along really well. There's also this other girl, Saniya. She's really pretty, she reminds me of Stormy, minus the curly purple hair and evil laughing, ya know?" Danny said with a soft chuckle and sincere smile, Drystan laughing loudly on the other end of the line in response. It was the first time in a while that she was actually happy, and wasn't having to feign a smile to appease others. "We're going to a party tonight, actually."

"You and Saniya?"

"Me and the Winx. That's what my new friends like to call themselve; You know all the popular kids have to have group names and stuff. It's cheesy but it's sweet, and there are like, two princesses here." Danielle mused softly, twisting the phone cord in her fingers as she swayed back and forth, unaware of the prying eyes watching her from a nearby cafe.

three women watched her, sneers on their faces. All three of them were witches, from Cloud Tower, and each of them had a diverse power from the other. One with ice, one with storms, and one with illusions; Much like Danielle. The Trix.

"Alright dear I'm so sorry but your brother needs me, I have to go." Drystan sighed into the phone from his end making Danielle frown once more, her eyes flickering with hurt. Eres was always the first priority, even as a child he was more important, but she uspposed that was just how it was to be royalty, the crowned prince. "I love you angel."

"Love you too, Dad." Danielle whispered softly before hanging the phone back on the wrack, sighing and biting her lip as she held back tears and hugged herself. Techna rapped her fist against the glass door softly, opening it and rubbing her amr softly while the othe rwinx were enjoying their lunch at a diner nearby. 

Techna had leant Danny her card to use since she didn't yet have one of her own, and her eyes were now full of concern and worry and she pulled her close. The platinum haired witch took a deep and angry breathe, narrowing her eyes before she abruptly stood from her chair and stormed off, the other two witches following shortly after.

"Are you okay?" 

"Y-Yea... I'm just not feeling well." Danielle mulled out with a sigh and glossy eyes, wiping her face before she sniffed softly making Techna frown even more. She was alone, even when she was with others, and the worst pain came from the unrecognizable reflection she saw everytime she looked in the mirror. She didn't know who she was anymore, if she ever did. 

"Come on..." Techna said softly rubbing her arm as she pulled her back to the group who also shared the same worried look on their faces, seemingly ready to fight. It was silly how a group of friends so kind and loving to one another would go up to bat in an instant over the other being harmed.

-

Danielle had told her entire life story to the Winx, each of them sharing her sorrow and sympathizing with her pains, while only a few of them could actually undertsnad it. It was a good feeling, actually, just knowing there were people there to listen, and to know she was still living, and not some ghost wandering the earth.

The pain seemed to numb itself after that, the tears slowly ceasing, and her relaxed smile returning. The music at the party was loud, but not enough to be considered problematic. The faries stuck together, as always, which would normally make them easy targets. However town was a neutral area for witches and faries alike, and seemingly eveyrone respected these rules.

Some were dancing, and some were singing along to the music, while others were enjoying sweet beverages from the hostess. Whatever they did, they did it together, which made Danny feel all the more at home again, giving her hope. She smiled and swayed softly to the sound of the music before the song slowed and changed, to a saucey couples song. Each girl paired off with each other, except for Musa who was paired with a random boy from the party.

They danced happily and quietly, moving and swaying softly before they saw her again, whining and waving her hands at Danielle and Flora who only laughed in response. This made her happy, actually, dancing always did. The feeling of the music moving her head made her grin and fall into the beat, humming to the song in sinc. 

Flora seemed happy that she was enjoying herself and began to hum along, moving to sway with her before she let out a soft laugh. Danielle blushed darkly as she realized the Plant Fairy was staring at her, making her tense up and stutter softly. "W-What...?"

"Nothing, really. You're enjoying yourself is all. I'm happy for you." Flora smiled and spun around before grabbing Danielle's hands once more, swaying in rythm with the song and moving her head as a way of movment. Danielle sighed softly in relief before she relized she was right, she was happy, and relaxed like in the phonebooth before her father left her alone.

She hated being alone. Flora made a soft noise as she spun around again, this time they had to swap partners. The fairy of fnature ended up with Techna, who was previously paired with Stella. She seemed grateful to be with someone who didnt nag at her every footstep, making this more about ettiquete than fun.

Meanwhile Danielle turned to face her partner and gasped, being given no time to react as she grabbed her hands and moved to sway with her. The platinuma haired witch smirked and laughed softly before taking a deep breathe, Danielle flinching as she moved in sinc with her. 

"Icy?"

"Well don't you look shiny?" Icy asked quickly, ignoring her acknowledgment as she moved forwards and back over and over again before spinning once. Her face was full of malice, and something that looked like anger, possibly from what she believed to be a direct betrayal. 

Danielle's cheeks heated shyly as she looked away, her nose scrunching up before she slowly intertwined their hands once more, moving withthe ice witch in a docile manner. Her heart raced as she thought of what to say, anything to mention of ask at all, but nothing came to mind.

"What are you even doin-.."

Icy cut her off sharply, rolling her eyes as she spun around once more, and slowly Danielle came to realize that Stormy and Darcy were dancing together right beside them. Her voice was cold and laced with venom as she spat her words out in a tired and frustrated manner.

"I was watching you." Icy admitted with a snarl, moving quickly to sway once more before she pouted, her eyes revealing a flicker of hurt. It was an emotion that Danielle recognized quite easily, and a pang of guilt surged in her chest at the moment. "You left us..."

"You helped me!" Danny cried out in protest as they swapped off once more, Danielle ending up with Stormy and Icy with Bloom making the other fairy gasp in surprise. Bloom looked flustered and shocked but nonetheless danced with her anyways, her brows furrowed as she glanced over at Danny who looked distressed.

"I didn't expect you to actually do it!" Icy hissed softly, her brows slanted down angrily as she sneered at her. Danielle had known her long enough to know she wasn't actually angry, she was just hurt and masking it with aggression. 

She frowned longingly as she swayed with Stormy, the purple haired witch cletching her jaw softlty before speaking her own mind in nothing more than a soft whisper. "She's really upset. Icy's been behaving eratically ever since you abandoned us for those girly faries, just come home Danny."

She was home though. Danielle was finally someplace that worked for and with her. She felt more full of life and light there than she had ever felt at the Tower. Danny glanced at bloom, hurt writhing in her chest as Icy cried out once more.

"You broke your promise." Icy growled as the music slowed to a stop, her eyes narrowed as Danielle approached her quickly, grasping her hand making her pause. Icy looked hopeful, her face relaxing slowly as she realized that she might actually come home with her.

The next words however shattered her frozen heart, making her tense up and yank her hand away again. Danielle had the nerve to asked her to come with her to Alfea, while Stormy and Darcy scoffed and laughed in the background. Bloom stood behind Danielle, the other faries coming up quickly with defensive looks on their faces making Icy back away.

"I can't believe you..." She said softly, her voice full of anger as she balled her fists, the spark in her eyes going out as she huffed and turned to leave abruptly. Danielle called after her but by the time she got to where she was in the crowd it was too late, Icy was already gone with the rest of the Trix.

A new song started and Danielle teared up quietly, staring at her feet as she gripped at the ends of her dress, bitting her lip as Flora and Musa rubbed her back, Techan whispering something to Bloom behind her. All the while Stella quickly trotted up behind htem grinning and laughing.

"Oh girl I have amazing news-...! Wh... What happened?"


	3. Aligned We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winx sneak out to locate a spring of natural magic on Dyamond, and get trapped in the Maze of Memories. After being seperated and isolated, Danielle and Ixy find one another and fight to stay that way in a fit of anger and protection. Danielle triggers a meeting with the keeper of the maze and is rewarded for her acceptance of truth, and is gifted the bonded Pixie of sElf.

After the part several weeks ago, Stella had admitted to hearing rumors of a sacred place of magic called the Maze of Memories of which contained some sort of 'key'. It wasn't rescribed what the key went to, nor how to get through the maze. She and Layla did some research on it and discovered the maze was actually on a planet shrouded in the cold; Dyamond. Stella had only seen it once but she already despised it's current state of affairs and grumbled to herslef, trying to think of a way inside. Is was currently being ruled by an insane witch with firey red hair, and she almost wanted to joke and tell Bloom it was her from the future.

Layla almost felt bad once she looked into the history of the planet, it had a wonderful ruling family and the fauna were just as magical as their people. It was full of light and life just like all other places, until the witch took it over and destroyed everything in her path with no remorse. 

Pacing into the dorm room with a soft and impatient sigh, Stella's grin showed off her eagerness to address the situation and explain the 'hot tea' as she called it. There was so much they needed to do if they were going to go on a trip like this, including packing and more research. However it seems like Bloom was the only one to answer her suggestive grin, tilting her head to the side in a questioning manner.

"Well what is it Stella? Go on you can tell us." Bloom said before nudging Techna to get off her phone, which she did slowly with an annoyed and begrudging glare before she gestured for Stella to speak. Daniella also sat up from her bed and laid the current romance novel she was reading aside while Musa and Flora entered from another room, Flora sitting beside Bloom and Musa sitting beside Danny.

Musa and she had been close ever since the party, the Fairy of Music growing more and more defensive over her as the days passed, and her enragment for the Trix growing with it. Danielle had a lot to deal with from home, she didn't need the butt end form a bunch of witches too-... Not that all witches were bad, of course. Danielle had made sure to denounce the shaming of all witch culture, insisting that not all of them were the same. Musa would often argue back, that all the good witches eventually became faries anyways so it didn't matter.

"So, at the party a while ago I told you guys that I had news, but Danny was crying so I just dropped it, which was very cool of me by the way I think you should know. Well what I found out, was that there is a spring of natural magic in the realm of Dyamond called the Maze of Memories! It's supposed to contain a type of reward at its center!" Stella's voice was excitable as always, and so full of joy that radiated across the room making it hard for the others to question or deny her. She would shake her fists happily as she continued to explain in a sort of essay format, listing all the pros and cons sentence by sentence. 

By the end, almost everyone was won over and wanted to go to see the natural spring, the only one really in objection being Danielle. She knew exactly what Dyamond was and all of its history already; Icy had told her the story a thousand times when they were friends. Icy claimed to be a royal ambassador for the kingdom, and that her fellow guard betrayed her and lead the witches to the castle to over throw the current queen, a woman she had never even seen. 

However despite her reservationa and the churning feeling in her gut, Danielle smiled in annoyance before nodding her head and agreeing to go with them, seemingly shocking all the Winx with her willingness. Last time they had to beg her to go and forcfully drag her to the parties, but this time thankfully she was well on her own. Now all that was left was to go to Faragonda and Griselda for permission, and then pack for the trip out.

-

"We are going to get in so much trouble..." Flora said softly as she sat in the back seat of the specialist flying vehicle, tilting her head to the side as she sighed to herself, biting her lips. She hated breaking the rules, although for the others it didn't seem to bother them. Of couse it wouldn't bother Stella and Techna, but Danielle and Bloom were both shockingly okay with it as well. Well, Danny was a witch.

Faragonda and Griselda hadn't given them permission to go on the trip, but Stella seemed to be so desperate and eager to get to the maze that she suggested just leaping out the windows. It worked, thanks to Danny's illusion ,agic they were able to easily escape un noticed, and she used a mirage to disguise themselves looking as if they were still in bed. It was amazing all that she had the ability to do being just a first year fairy, all her practice at the Tower having given her advantage of her magic.

She even already had her charmix, which took everyone by surprise. Granted, with the amount of baggage she was carrying it would be hard not to overcome a struggle every day, they faries would joke amongst their group. Speaking of the group, Danielle had benn accepted as a full fledged member, no objection to the others. Musa was grateful they all welcomed her with open arms, and right now the ones she was closest to were Musa, Techna, and Layla.

The machine flew them around for hours, and while time passed quicker in their vehicle, it was still such a horribly long way away from their home. It made Danielle uncomfortable but nonetheless they all seemed to take comfort in each others presences. The was power in numbers after all. 

Unbeknownst to them an opposite reigning power was also trying to get in, having also heard the rumors. They had slipped past the icy defenses with ease and slipped past the guardian pixie until they were inside. The inside was cold and large, much bigger on the inside, and it seems that all their magic was null and void there. The Trix moved as a unit, examining the entrance to the maze before they realized it had moved, magick their hearts race. Icy took a deep breathe and shook her head before speaking. "We focus on the key for now, worry about blasting our way out of here later, Stormy can give us a kick."

It took at least another twenty minutes before the Winx and the specialists could find a safe place to land, and each of them shook from the cold once they exited. They found the entrance with ease and stepped inside, but not before the door moved to another part of the maze, separating the Winx girls before they could realize it. They called out loudly to try and find one another, but the walls made it impossible to speak through them. It didn't take them long to realize their magic was also disabled here within the icy walls that surrounded them.

Daniella had been caught separated with Stella, Techna, and Sky. It wasn't a bad pairing but she prefered to be together with all the others as well. It didn't held that the archways would move and cut people off every now and then as well, making her all the more paranoid. Techna grabbed her arms softly and assured her they would be fine, while Stella soon began to regret taking them to this awful place.

Laughter could be heard, but it was all too familiar. The sounds of childish laughter made Sky stop and turn, hearing the sound of his own voice calling to him. He moved slowly to the side to peak into the ice, noticing a small reflection of his, his childhood self but in a seemingly distorted fashion. Sky stiffended and took a deep breathe before turning to grab stella's arm, until he realized he was alone. Separated.

It was too late once they realized Sky was gone, and Techna followed shortly after, leaving Danielle alone with Stella. They held hands tightly as both of their anxieties peaked, Danielle could hear her loud heartbeat screaming in her ear and her breathing was heavy. She was terrified. On the other end, the Trix had gotten sparated as well.

Some of them ended up with the faries, but since their magic as cut off, all they could do was stare at once another, making silent aggreements that, they were all scared, and regretted coming here. They would catch glimpses of themselves in the ice, and some of them were forced to relive entire memories, while whoever was with them also watched. It was cold, and dark.

"I'm scared..." Danielle eventually whispered, feeling tears bubble in her eyes making Stella's heart swell with guilt, pulling her close to her as they walked. She rubbed her back gently as they spoke to one another, Stella apologizing over and over again until they tried to pass one archway and it began to close, slowlycutting them off. "Stella no!"

"It's okay Danny, we're gunna be okay!"

"You promise?!" Danielle cried out quickly, her voice cracking as they were forced to let go, and tears began to drip down her cheeks, slowly sniffling. She didn't get to hear her respond. Danielle looked around and clutched her hands to her chest as she felt the hot salty liquid stream from her eyes, not even trying to hold it back. 

She walked shakily as she glanced at the image of her in the walls, her breathing becoming fast and ragged. She was all alone. She was scared and it was dark and she had no idea how she was going to get out, feeling a sense of hopelessness wash over her until she heard a fmailiar voice call out, a bit higher pitched. "I promise." 

Sniffling softly, she turned to see a small young girl in the icy, beautiful pale skin and platinum blonde hair, making her eyes water again as her heart swelled. This was her memory. She missed her friends and her old home now more than ever, making her approach the ice with a soft whimper. Her finger tips brushed the cold surface softly as she whispered to herself, sniffling once more before speaking several apologies and cries of pain.

She slowly sunk to her knees, and perched beside the reflection. The reflection frowned at her pain before laughing softly and running around in the ice, disappearing for a momemtn before coming back with another girl, with soft pale skin and pretty dark brown hair. It was her.

She was soft, and beautiful, which isn't a word she used for herself often. She was happy and pretty and slwoly she realized why; She wasn't alone, but more importantly, she was with her best friend. "I need you..."

"Danny?" Icy called out softly, approaching through a side arch, her eyes full of concerned rather than the usual anger and hate they radiated from them. Danielle looked surprosed before her eyes became cold and she scooted away quickly, making Icy pause in confusion before she heard her grumble that she 'wouldn't be tricked again'. "Danielle, it's me. I'm not a mirage."

Danielle sniffled softly before slowly crawling over and pressing her fingers into the toe of her boot and scooting back in surrise, wiping her face quickly as her eyes widdened. She was telling the truth, this was no mysterious reflection or feigned mirage, and her eyes began to drip again.

Icy winced in her own hurt before she slowly knealt down to her heught and grasped her hands, pulling her up slowly as she turned to look at their reflection. The two children were smiling at them, holding hands as well, making Icy's cheeks turn a soft rose color. They laughed softly before turning and running away, and Danielle gripped her arm softly before she began to speak.

"It keeps separating us... All of us... I can't be alone again Icy!" Her voice was hoarse form the crying, and silently the witch wondered just who all was here with her, and how long she had been by herself. She knew that Danny had abandonment issues due to her lack of attenton in childhood and her mother leaving them, but she didn't undertand just how back it was.

"Don't worry, I'm not going any where..." Icy said softly as she sighed, it was uncharacteristic of her to be so soft and kind, but when it came to Danielle in pain, something stirred inside her that made her uncomfortable. She couldn't stand to see her in such terror. Slowly, they began to move again and it felt like hours but slowly, another gateway opened up, and a bright light emitted from it. 

They went to move through before the gateway started to close, making Danielle cry out in fear. Her heart raced horribly before the gateway closed and something odd happened. Icy snarled quickly, feeling something stir inside of her before ice enveloped her fist and she beat through the wall, quickly gripping Danielle's arm with her normal hand. "W-what...?"

Icy was just as concerned as Dannielle was as she stared down at her first. Maybe because ice was her natural power, she was able to use her magic.. No, that wasn't it. Soft giggles began to surround them and Icy pushed Danny behind her, balling her fist once more with an angry look on her face. Of course spirits were behind this.

Slowly, a ball of light danced around them before Danielle stood up and flicked her wrist, concentrating hard before slowly the entity was revealed, a small pixie. Danny looked surprised as her tears fadded away, and the pixie floated towards them, slowly landing in Danny's outstretched hands. "A pixie?"

"Not just any pixie!" The pixie chirped softly with a soft laugh, flying around on her hands before landing once more and offering a small bow, grinning as she looked up at her and began to speak once more. "My name is Pasha, and I'm the Pixie of Self! You're intense passion to come to one another called me here to you! I'm also the conductor of the maze, designed to bring out your deepest memories and reveals your most ultimate truths!"

"This whole thing was just a game then." Icy sneered, still standing infront of Danielle though looking at the pixie in her hands with a look of disgust and annoyance on her face. Chatter could be heard from the now shattered archway, and Pasha giggled softly before nodding her head.

They glanced back towards the archway and slowly realized this was the center. Stepping into the room slwoly, Danielle blinked once and glanced around in susprise. They had made it to the center, and now what, what was their reward?

"Oh gee were here, now give me the key Pixie." Icy snapped quickly, snatching up the pixie with her ice fist before Danielle cried out pleading to put her back down. The witch winced and rolled her eyes before shaking the picie up and eventually setting her back down. Pasha whined as she felt dizzy before she waved her hand and the ice walls receeded back into the ground.

The room was melted slwoly to carve itself into a beautiful pavillion, and The Winx and Trix alik both rushed towards the center, feeling their magic return to them. They got ready to fight before Icy stopped them, annoyed and gesturing to the Pixie in Danielle's hands.

"I'm sorry Icy but I can't do that. Danielle was the one who calle dme to her, and the maze wasn't about finding the center at all ya know! However, You will be blessed for your passion to protect your friends, even if you don't currently consider Danny your friend, you will never be able to let go deep down until you recognize your truest self." Pasha crossed her arms and shook her head before she sucked her teeth and used her magic to present something to Danielle, a small key, tied to a map. "This will lead you to the library of Aurum, Princess."

Icy snarled before she swung her fists at the pixie and the fairy shielded her, backing away slowly. She pleaded for Icy to be reasonable, for her to come back with them, but the witch refused. The fighting started up again but by this time, Danielle had fled through the back, holding the brusied pixie softly in her arms, adn Icy could only watch as the walls raised themelsves up again.

Her heart began to ache and all over again she wished that the Fairy of Illusions was back within her grasp. Why did it all have to end so soon?


	4. Hiatus Notice

Hey everyone, unfortunately I’ve decided to announce a hiatus until further notice. I still intend to update every now and then, but there are some other projects I want to work on and I won’t have time to do everything at once. I hope you all understand, I don’t know when the next chapter will be out but I’ll try very hard to get it to you all soon!


End file.
